Spirit of Hope
by The Creator95
Summary: Killed as an Exorcist and reincarnated in a similar situation, Allen is adopted by a young woman, Chise Hatori. But the Holy War still goes on, and Allen Walker's past is now intertwined with Allen Hatori's future as a Mage. Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: D. Gray-Man + Ancient Magnus Bride + Soul Eater (Some elements and characters)

Mage Noah Allen

Allen Harem

Chapter 1

The world changes fast, and if one isn't careful they'll be left behind; and she'd almost been left behind. She was a slender young woman with short red hair and green eyes. She wore a red sweater, skirt and green hooded coat. Around her neck was a cursed stone that allowed her to see the true forms of certain beings that weren't human; the woman was a sleigh beggy with incredible power. To those who knew her, they were surprised to see that she was still alive. This woman's name was Chise Hatori. "A war that's been going on for over a thousand years." She still remembered the day she encountered one of the monsters, it had been terrifying, and it was this fear that gave her the strength to fight for her life. Chise was walking the night streets of London, she'd just gotten some business done with a friend of hers. "Maybe I should just…" she stopped walking, her gaze went to the alleyway to her right. Neighbors, a lot of them were gathered around something.

"Chise, be careful." Her familiar, Ruth, was in her shadow. The young woman continued forward, her wand was out, and she was ready to make a quick escape if needed. As she got closer she saw that the neighbors were the friendlier ones. They took notice of her. "Is that…" they parted as to let her see what they were so interested in.

"A kid?" a boy who looked to be at least 6. The boy had short unkempt reddish-brown hair. He wore rags, he was dirty, his body looked weak, but what caught her attention was his missing left arm; there was an odd residue around where it was. Someone or something had taken the boy's arm. Touching the sleeping boy's forehead, she quickly pulled away. "This kid, he's gathering magic into his body; a lot of it." Chise was able to put the pieces together rather quickly. His weak body and his unconsciously gathering so much magic in his body that it was making his condition worse. "A sleigh beggy." This boy was rare just like her, and thus had a lot of worth to whoever found him. "You're still just a child with no idea what you are." She sighed. "Of course, you're an orphan." She put her wand away and picked the boy up, he was very light.

"Chise." Her intentions were obvious, but this was to be expected considering the situation. "Are you sure about this, this is a little kid." He said putting emphasis on the little kid part.

"Yes, better us than someone with less than noble intentions for him." She smiled. "Besides, it's been lonely back home." She said. "Now, let's go home." The ground under her glowed green as she spoke the incantation that would take them home. They were gone moments later.

A Week Later – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home

Silver-grey eyes slowly opened to the light that shined onto him. He grasped his chest; his heart was threatening to burst from his chest. "Where—where am I?" he looked around to see that he was in an unfamiliar room. Slowly leaning up, he found it difficult as he only had his right arm. "That's right, someone took off my arm and then left me to die." He said holding his head. "But what happened after…" he looked down to see that there was a light blue salamander-like creature on his lap, it was staring right at him. The creature nuzzled against his chest, it seemed happy. "What are you?" he petted the creature much to it's joy. "Not exactly hostile, are you?" he smiled.

"A lot of them aren't." a female voice stated, there was a young woman in the doorway smiling at him. "That little guy is pretty common around here." She stated walking over to the boy. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"My name, it's…Allen." He said.

"Allen, that's a nice name, mine is Chise Hatori." She said examining the boy a bit more. "Your body has healed nicely, but you're having trouble breathing; just calm down and don't think about what happened before just think about what's happening now." She said touching the child's forehead. The boy closed his eyes and focused on the present, pushing his past memories deep down until all he could think about was his current situation. After a few moments, he calmed down enough for Chise to take her hand off the child's forehead.

"Where am I?"

"My home, we're on the outskirts of England." She stated. "Now then, let's get you something to eat." She said helping the boy get out of bed. It was hard for him to stand let alone walk, to steps in and he fell to the ground. "And, back in bed we go." She said putting him back. Moments later, the door opened to reveal a young woman with short blonde hair and pink eyes. She adorned a pink Victorian style dress with a matching shawl and bonnet. The bonnet has yellow flowers on each side. "Silver." Immediately, Allen could tell that she wasn't human, she was something else. In her hands was a wooden try with lots of food on the plate it carried. "You knew he would still be stuck in bed." Sliver nodded 'yes' while giving the tray to Chise. "Thank you…" she trailed off as Silver went over to Allen and gently rubbed his head while giving him a slight smile; the boy seemed to light up. When Silver left, Chise couldn't help but smile. "She came in here everyday to check up on you." Chise stated. 'I did too, but I didn't stand over him for three hours straight.' Something about the boy made Silver act odd, he also attracted more neighbors; there were a lot of them gathered around the boy.

"What's going to happen to me?" Allen asked. "When are you going to kick me out?"

"I'm not going to kick you out; you're an orphan with nowhere to go, so you'll be living here from now on." She stated. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you prefer this than the cold streets, and baths do sound nice; right?"

"You're telling the pros, but what are the cons?"

"That all depends on what you consider a con, so that'll be up to you in time." She said. It was obvious that she wasn't exactly giving him an option, but she did give him very good reasons to stay. Of course, Chise did care about the boy, and she wanted to keep him from dying or falling into the wrong hands. 'Better me than someone else, right?' This was one of the many logical excuses she could make, but it was the one she would choose to stick with. Besides, it would be nice to have someone new in the house; the neighbors felt the same way as well.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The now named Allen Hatori found that living with his adopted mother wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. She was kind to him unlike the other adults he'd interacted with who'd been very cruel to him, no, Chise was different; he wasn't afraid of her. Silver was also kind to him, she was mostly silent but kind. Then there was Ruth, the talking dog who sometimes went into his human form; he was Chise's familiar and was what was known as a church grim. Ruth was protective of Chise and of him as well since he was now part of the family; the word alone was enough to make him feel strange. Finally, there were the neighbors, the many creatures that were attracted to Chise and himself. The fae or neighbors as Chise called them; they were always attracted to someone new. Being a sleigh beggy like Chise made them more than interested, they'd never heard of two sleigh beggys' in a single home, it was unheard of. And he was so young no less. The boy was reading now as Chise instructed him, he was going to be home schooled for obvious reasons; his body wasn't exactly at 100% considering how he'd been living while he'd been on the street. Not to mention, he was safer at home with her than he was out there without her. "Why am I learning Japanese again?" the boy questioned wanting to know why he was learning a foreign language.

"Being bilingual is a useful skill to have, it could come in handy one day, besides you're a fast learner." Chise stated. "I don't know any 6-year-olds who can learn as fast as you can." She stated. "Besides, who knows when you might visit Japan in the future." She said. Considering the various things, she did, she chose to learn different languages. The boy sighed and went back to his studies, he couldn't help but look at where his left arm was supposed to be, but he couldn't remember what happened to it; only that someone took it from him; very violently. Chise's thoughts went to how things would be for the boy in the future with only a single arm.

'Angelica makes artificial limbs that runs on magic, maybe she can make him one.' It was worth a shot.

London – Angelica's Shop

Despite being over 100-years-old, Angelica looked to be in her early thirties. The woman had been surprised when Elias came in with Chise years back, but now Chise had come into her shop with a sleigh beggy apprentice of her own; though she'd adopted the one-armed boy. "And here I thought nothing could surprise anymore." She said. The woman was measuring the boy for an artificial arm. "Just like Elias, you've gone and done something unpredictable, and very dangerous." She finished taking measurements.

"I couldn't just leave him there to die or worse." She stated while the older woman took out the right sized arm for the boy. "Besides, he was kicked out of the orphanage because of his disability I guess." Said child was currently sleeping on the table.

"Hugo." From behind her came a water spirit; he had webbed feet, scales, and a tail; his hair being light green and purple. His eyes were red with black sclera. The small fae looked down at Allen with a look of interest.

"Another sleigh beggy, and this one's just a child." Hugo said while Angelica put the arm into place. "Good thing he isn't going to be awake for this part." With the magic Hugo was giving her, Angelica began to pump magical energy into the 3 crystals that were inside the arm. Flesh and metal began to connect as magic flowed through the boy's body. Angelica's eyes narrowed, the boy's body was naturally absorbing most of the magic she was trying to put into the melding process. Minutes felt like hours for the older woman and her familiar, the body of a sleigh beggy was complicated enough without it wearing them both down. When the process was done, she was gasping for breath as the ordeal had sapped her of most of her energy.

"So how much do I—"

"Don't worry about it, this one is free of charge." She gave the young girl a serious expression. "Be careful with him, promise me."

"I promise." Chise said knowing about how the woman felt.

2 Months Later – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home – Nighttime

Allen stared at the crescent moon in the sky and then to his new arm, the recently turned 7-year-old boy was still a little clumsy with it considering how it wasn't real flesh, but metal. But, his thoughts weren't on the arm, but how he felt about all of this. He was genuinely happy with his life now, and he couldn't complain. He had a mother who loved him.

" _C—come to…me…"_ His vision began to get hazy.

There was no chance of him going hungry or dying from starvation, and he finally got to eat good food because Silver was such a good cook.

" _Close your e—eyes…"_ his heart began to race.

Ruth was like a big brother who he could count on even though he was his mother's familiar, the church grim was loyal and protective.

" _That's it…"_ everything began to go black.

The window was blown open, and the Ariel fae burst in. They were humanoid small and bird-like creatures. She looked around in a panic and then to the boy whose eyes were beginning to close. "Hey, hey!" she flew up to the boy and hit him, but to no avail. "Come on, don't go to sleep!" she exclaimed only for the boy to close his eyes completely and fall onto his back. "Chise!" she flew out in order to find the young woman.

?

Darkness, he was floating in darkness with six candles around him. "Where am I?" he turned around albeit with some difficulty as he was floating. "Hello?" he felt like panicking, but knew that it would be futile, and wouldn't help the situation. "Alright, what do I remember before—" the sudden sound of giggling echoed. "Who's there?!" he looked around only to find that he couldn't see anyone, but there was someone near him; very near him.

"Just me." It was a girl's voice.

"And who are you?" he questioned. "And, where am I?" the girl laughed a bit.

"I'll tell you who I am later, but as for where you are; well let's just say that you're somewhere relatively safe, but that can change." She stated. "But first, tell me your name and I'll let you down."

"Allen, Allen Hatori." He suddenly found himself standing on the ground causing the candles burned brighter. "Thanks, now, why did you bring me here?"

"To meet you of course, why else would I bring you here?" she was smiling, but he couldn't see it. "It took me a while to find you, and connecting to you was pretty hard, but now…" her hands suddenly covered his eyes. "I can finally see you face to face." She moved her hand allowing the boy to turn around. A girl who looked to be in her mid-teens, she had purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and amber eyes with her skin being an ashen grey color. She adorned a white, sleeveless night gown that went to her ankles. Allen couldn't help but notice the seven black, crosses going across her forehead. "It's not nice to stare." She said snapping the boy from his stupor. "I'm Road, Road Kamelot."

"A pleasure, but what do you want with me?" he asked.

"A lot of things, but right now all I want to do is talk with you." She stated. "So, how are you doing with the new family and all; are you happy?"

"I'm very happy." Somehow it didn't surprise him that the mysterious girl knew about his family.

"That's good, that's perfect in fact." She stated; why she cared was beyond him. "Are you healthy?" she'd gotten closer.

"Considering my condition, I'd say that I'm very healthy for time being…" she was in his face, he was blushing. They were inches away from each other. "Road."

"118 years without you, I thought I could move on but…" Allen didn't understand what the girl was talking about. "It's impossible because I love you so much." Their lips were only inches away and Road was about to get what she wanted only for Allen to be pulled away from her. Looking up, she saw the boy being held by a humanoid bird-like creature that was as tall as Allen; it was glaring at her with it's red eyes. In a flash of light, the two were gone. Road had to admit that she was surprised to see that someone had broken into her connected dream dimension and stole the boy from her. Whatever or whoever that was, she figured out what was going on; this called for investigation. Things had just become much more interesting.

The Next Day – Real World – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home

Allen couldn't remember anything about forced sleep that'd affected him last night, and all Ariel could remember was the vague image of a young girl who was about to kiss Allen. It looked like someone has a crush on the boy. It could be a fae or another mage; either way they should've taken a better approach. Dream invasion was much too invading. 'Whoever she is, she'll hopefully stay away for a while, hopefully for a few years.' Whoever this was, they could be classified as a pedophile if they were simply altering their appearance to look like a young girl when in reality they were much older. 'What if it's an older woman or a guy, that's just disgusting.' She sighed while looking for any spells that could help someone invade another person's dream by force. "What's he doing right now?" she asked, Ruth emerged from her shadow.

"Still doing his studies, just like you told him to do." He stated. "It's weird just how calm and peaceful he is all the time, you think he'll stay that way?"

"It'd be weird if he did, it can change as he gets older." She said. "But, who knows what the future will bring." She sighed. 'Elias, you weren't fond of children, but I bet you would like Allen.' The thought of the man saddened her; after what happened to him, she'd almost become as much as a shut-in like he'd been. 'Akuma…' those things had suddenly become active when this secret war started back up. Sorcerers, fae, and what Mages were left made sure to keep away from the so called

Holy War'. Simon had confirmed that the Black Order was no longer a part of the Church, they hadn't been for over 100 years. Even so, the Order made the Church look really bad. In the other room, Allen continued his studies, but a thought came to mind; Japanese entertainment was a big thing. It looked mildly interesting, and he was studying Japanese at the moment; he did understand enough Japanese to hold a conversation.

"Well, I might as well learn everything I can." He said honestly wanting to learn more about what his mother's former homeland had to offer. Going into the kitchen, his footsteps instantly caught his mother's attention. "Mom, can I ask a favor? There's somewhere I want to go for study purposes." Chise, Ruth, and Silver looked to the boy; interested in what he had in mind.

"Where?"

"Japan." He stated. "I've heard of their entertainment, and it interests me." He said.

"Oh, their entertainment." She sighed. 'Of course, it's the entertainment, I forgot that he's still a kid.' The young woman couldn't help but smile. "Alright, let's go." She said getting up much to her son's joy. Of course, it made her happy to see the boy happy.

6 Years Later – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home

Six years of studying and watching his mother in action gave the 12-year-old Allen the bravery to ask if he could start practicing his magic if only enough to prepare him for the future. The two were outside the house. Allen was holding a small blue crystal; Chise, Ruth, and Silver were standing a good way away for their own safety. "Aerial, you ready?" the fae nodded in affirmation, she was happy to help the new mage in training; it was exciting. "Allen, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." He stated.

"Alright, now close your eyes and concentrate." The young teen did as he told, Chise looked to Aerial. The fae began lending a little bit of her magic to the boy. "Now imagine your favorite flower and—" the now glowing crystal cracked a bit before flowing upward like water before molding into a Kokia cookie flower the size of his head, the crystal even turned red. "That's good, he didn't—" the ground around began to suddenly crystalize. Around him formed three statues of three beautiful women, with each one looking as if they were reaching for him while the ground was covered in various flowers of crystal. Chise moved in quick to stop the boy, Aerial quickly cutting off the magic she was giving him. "Allen!" the boy opened his eyes to see what he'd done. It was beautiful, but obviously he didn't have control otherwise he would be able to say that he did this on purpose.

"So…can we keep the statues?" he asked nervously.

"Let's focus on getting you something to make sure this doesn't happen again." She looked to the three statues. 'They're so intricate and beautiful.' She picked up one of the flowers, just like the statues it was beautiful and detailed. Her gaze then went to Allen's now snow-white hair.

A Week Later – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home

His room was filled with books ranging from books that were meant to help him with magic, instructions on how to create potions, purifying, and manga. The young mage in training had become a big fan of such entertainment, but he never let it consume him too much; granted he could read manga all day if he wanted. Entertainment and magic, it was perfect for him. Flexing his left arm, he understood how it worked, but having it re-fitted every year was an annoyance. The pain afterwards didn't make it any better, but at least he had an arm. "Hm, what's this?" he looked down at the book he was reading. "A familiar, like Ruth?" having a familiar would be kind of nice. "Summon or make a pact with a fae; maybe in a couple years." He said closing the book. The boy yawned, he was getting tired. "Might as well take a little…" his eyes closed. Minutes later, Aerial came into his room to see that he was sleeping. The fae watched the boy sleep as to make sure that nobody tried to invade the boy's dreams again. Of course, someone was going to try and target him; it had only been a matter of time.

"Oh, child worth more than gold, you have no idea your worth." She sighed before sitting down next to the boy. "Oh, I'm so tempted to whisk you away and take you back home with me." Getting the boy out of the house without anyone noticing was impossible. "What a shame." She sighed laying down with the boy. Allen had a very promising future ahead of him.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It'd been a week since Allen turned 16, and he finally decided to summon himself a familiar. There were many reason, but a prominent one was the fact that a familiar could help him with his magic control and take a bit of the strain off his body. Of course, he was smart enough to do a summoning ritual outside the house. The teen was in the field away from the house, he'd memorized the spell and was ready; he would likely faint after the summoning, but it would be worth it. This is what he hoped. Taking off the items that restricted his magic, he closed his eyes ad began to speak. "Here my call being of power and beauty, respond and know me, arrive, and know me; your master. Allen Hatori!" from the ground erupted a large crystal flower. It opened only to reveal that it was empty. "What the—I'm sure I preformed the spell correctly." He sighed. "I know I did." The feel of something touching his left ankle caught his attention. Looking down he sported a surprised expression, he gently picked up the animal. A green frog, it had hopped out of the crystal flower. "A frog, I summoned a frog." He said bringing it up to eye level. "Hm, you have some powerful magic inside of you, so you must be some type of fae, right?" he asked. Silence reigned for a few minutes before it was broken.

"Y—yes." The frog stated. "I'm what you just said." It said nervously, it had the voice of a female. Allen laughed a bit.

"Hm, you're different from other fae, please show me your human form." He said putting her down. "I bet you're really pretty." He smiled. In a poof of smoke she transformed back into her normal form. The smoke cleared to reveal a young woman of rather modest build with long, straight, silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacs on a frog's mouth. She adorned thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. The most obtrusive characteristic of her appearance is her distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face, which further reflects her amphibian theme. Allen now sported a wide smile. "I knew it, you are beautiful!" he exclaimed. The young woman smirked upon hearing his words, she prided herself in her looks. "I'm Allen Hatori, Mage in Training." He said introducing himself.

"Eruka Frog, I'm a Witch." She stated with pride. "You're a sorcerer?"

"No, I'm a Mage; there's a difference." He stated. "And you say that you're a Witch, but I can sense some fae inside you along with a little bit of human; that's strange." He stated. "You're unique, at least from my perspective." He said. "But enough about that, let's complete this spell." He said taking both her hands. Eruka was going to argue, but she felt a pull to him, almost as if she was compelled to help him. Various fae took notice and watched the soon to be complete spell; Eruka took notice of them. "Please repeat after me." Upon bringing out a safe amount of magic, Eruka followed suit.

"Tie now the silver thread."

Tie now the roots of our veins.

The holly, so that we may not be separated.

The ivy, so that we may not come apart.

Tie to the yew tree seven times.

Until the day the snake spits out its tail."

The two had been speaking in perfect unison, the sound of chains was heard while a circle of blue light surrounded them. The two were now bonded. A wave of emotions suddenly hit her like a wave. 'This feeling.' Allen let go of her hand. 'Ah, these are his feelings; it's all just so…' she couldn't describe how good she felt at the moment.

"This is surprising." Ariel said flying up to the two. "You summoned something new, she isn't from these lands or any other lands that I've heard of." The sight of Allen falling onto the ground made her sigh. "He pushed himself far just to summon you to this world." She stated. Eruka would soon learn the position she was in.

5 Days Later – Outskirts of England – Chise's Home

"Thank you, Silver." Allen said before eating his food, he'd woken up about 20 minutes ago, but couldn't get out of bed; he could barely walk for the time being. "So, how have you been while I was sleeping?" he asked.

"Good enough, considering my situation." Eruka stated. "So, now I'm bound to you; what do you plan on doing with me?" she asked, Chise told her that only Allen could answer that since she was his familiar.

"Well, since I'm still in training, I guess I need assistance while I use magic." He stated before explaining what he was, and why he needed her. This included assistance with various other tasks. "Basically, normal familiar tasks." He stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of the DWMA or the Witch Realm?" she asked.

"No." he stated.

'That woman said the same thing, was I really summoned to another world?' this was a possibility, and likely considering everything that she'd learned over the past five days. 'At least I'm free of Medusa, that's a relief.' The snake witch had been using her with the threat of death, there had been snakes in her body, but Chise told her that there were was no foreign magic inside of her. Not anymore at least. Now she was bound to Allen instead of Medusa, she was going to be used again, but at least she wouldn't have to endanger her life again. Then again, she couldn't release her destructive instinct in this world; it was more like it was being suppressed. She looked to Allen who was still eating while fae surrounded him, they were naturally attracted to him just like Chise said. "Queen Titania, she's an interesting woman." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I like her." He stated. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, nice…"

 _"Should you bring any harm to that boy, I'll feed your corpse to my wolves, piece by piece." The older woman threatened, she was dead serious._

"Very nice." That woman seemed to favor Allen and Chise. "So, she invited you to the Fairy Kingdom, but you declined; why?"

"Hm, well because I'm too young; I want to experience this world before I make a big decision like that." They told him that he was always welcome if he ever changed his mind. "I'll admit though, my mom told me that it was a beautiful place and that I would like it there, but I still have my whole life ahead of me, so I've got time." Despite being a sleigh beggy, he planned on living for a long time. "You're asking a lot of questions, is there something you're dancing around?" he saw right through her.

"What's your plan for the future?"

"My plans for the future, I've never really thought about it." He stated. "I do want to see the world though, before I settle down; it sounds boring, but it's all that I can think of right now so give me some time to think on it." He really didn't know what he wanted, but he still planned on living a long life like his mother was doing; he would find a way.

"Just remember that I'm bound to you, I'd rather not die because of your careless actions." Eruka said, not wanting her life to end early because of the teen's bad decisions.

"You don't have to worry, I'll always think about you when I'm making certain life decisions; after all they will affect you too." He stated. "Hey, are you worried that I might make you preform indecent acts for me?" the young woman blushed and quickly backed away. "Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person." He stated. "I'd never take advantage of you like that."

'You're a 16-year-old teenager with a beautiful young woman at your command, the thought must've crossed your mind at least once.' She silently said. "What now?" the teen was silent for a few moments.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I'm still learning, and all I really do is make short run deliveries for my mom." He stated. "I'm not exactly sure what you're expecting; not to mention I'm sure my mom told you about my little condition."

"You're lucky that I can fight." She stated. "Because, I'm going to have to protect you in order to stay alive."

"Sorry about this."

"Don't say that you're sorry, what's done is done sadly." She sighed before looking back to the teen. 'He doesn't seem that bad so far, but that can change if power goes to his head.' Something told her that if such a thing happened, then everyone would be in danger. Despite how he looked, she wouldn't lower her guard around the teen.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peaceful, it was annoyingly peaceful. Eruka walked with Allen as he made deliveries for his mother, the woman was meeting with someone so he would have to deliver them instead. The two were headed back to the house at the moment. "You're bored right?" Allen asked.

"Kind of." She said. "I'm just happy to not have to deal with her anymore." She looked to the sky. "I feel calm mostly, but my instincts are still there; without conflict I can't act on them." That and Allen wouldn't allow her to do so. "

"That's a good thing, it means that we'll live longer." Allen said. "So calm down." His smile went away, and he turned around. "You sense that too, right?" something was coming their way. It wasn't friendly, but it was dangerous.

"Y—yeah." Eruka said. "We should run like hell."

"No, whatever this is we can't risk leading it back home or near any of the other residents." He said. "We fight, and win." The young woman sighed.

"I fight, you stay back and watch, I can't risk something happening to you." She didn't plan on dying anytime soon. That's when they saw it. The creature was humanoid with extremely pale yet shiny skin, multiple eyes with slit pupils, it was skinny with long arms and claws. "What the hell is that thing?" The creature stared at the two.

"Not sure, it's not a fae that's for sure." He said taking out a blue crystal, he used them for spells when needed. The creature pointed at him, and then let out a loud screech before dashing forward.

"Tadpole bomb!" Eruka exclaimed while launching a barrage at the creature. It was stopped immediately, and sent to the ground. The duo were quiet, they didn't knowing it was dead or if the attack had done anything to the creature. "It's still alive." She said stepping back. The smoke cleared to show the creature standing there with a missing right arm, and half its head destroyed. It dashed forward and grabbed Allen by the throat. "Shit!" the creature slammed the teen into the ground multiple times before a large tadpole swallowed it whole. Allen coughed up blood, as did Eruka; their bond as master and familiar now shown.

"Let go!" the crystal in his hand grew out, and stabbed the creature in the chest causing it to let go and back away. 'It hurts, everything hurts.' Eruka knew that she would have to get Allen away or they would both die, but this thing wouldn't let them go. The creature looked down at it's wound, the skin was crumbling. Allen slowly stood up. 'I can't let this thing move otherwise, it might hurt the others or worse.' He didn't want to think about such a bloody outcome. "I don't have a choice." Without any hesitation, he spread his magic out like a beacon. "Ariel fae, assist me." He was going to push himself as the creature was regenerating. It charged, but Eruka grabbed it and with surprising strength she threw it away.

"Alright, we have to run…" her eyes widened. Ariel was inches above Allen's head, his eyes glowing. "Allen?" their magic was putting a pressure on her.

"Tear the flesh from his bones, leave no trace of his existence, make him disappear!" the two exclaimed in unison. It was sudden and extremely powerful, a blast of wind that did just what the two wanted. The creatures flesh was tore from its bones which were grinded down into tiny flecks, leaving nothing behind. It had only taken, but a few seconds.

"It-it's gone." Eruka let out a loud sigh of relief. "What the hell was that thing?!" she exclaimed catching Allen before he could fall to the ground.

"Akuma." Ariel stated. "That was some kind of Akuma, and it was definitely targeting Allen." This wasn't good at all.

Outskirts of England – Hatori Home – Nighttime – Allen's Dream

Allen's memory of this place was pretty good along with the girl who he'd help. But back then she hadn't been angry. "I can't believe that thing, attacking you like that, and against orders no less!" she exclaimed. "They were warned."

"Warned?" Allen spoke up. "You're in charge of the Akuma?" the girl froze.

"Kind of, but I don't create them, I just command them when needed." She stated. "But, I haven't ordered them to hurt anyone for years."

"But, you're with the Earl who's fighting the Black Order who've been disavowed by the Vatican." The teen stated before walking to her. "Why, are you working for the Earl?"

"Because, that's just how things are and it's how things have been for years." Road said. "I am a Noah, the Heart and the Black Order are my enemies; that's how things are."

"You don't seem evil." He leaned down, his face now inches away from hers. "I don't think you're a bad person." Road couldn't help but smile.

" _Listen to me, you don't have to do this, I know that you're a good person deep down." He held her close. "I believe in you."_

"You really don't change." She smiled. "Even after all these years." Without warning, she kissed him. "You still have so much faith in someone like me." She stepped back. "I can't wait until we meet in the outside world." With a snap of her fingers she sent him away. "Now, to make sure that the other Akuma understand that attacking him is not allowed." She would make an example of a few of them in order to make them understand.

The Next Day – Outskirts of England – Hatori Home

Yesterday's events had caused some ruckus among the fae, so much so that Queen Titania had personally come to talk to Chise. "Akuma can't get into world of fae, he'd be safe there." The woman stated.

"You wouldn't let him leave." Chise stated, this received a chuckle from Titania.

"Maybe, but think about it like this; if the Black Order comes to investigate then there will be much bigger problems." Her expression became serious. "You know that they'll jump at the chance to 'recruit' a young sleigh beggy for their war, and what they'll do to him won't be pretty." She said.

"I know, and their exorcists cause trouble wherever they go." They were nothing but trouble. "The World of Fae changes the physical characteristics of humans."

"Over time, but it isn't immediate." The fae queen said. "It takes a while so there's no need to worry." She smiled. Chise sighed, she had to protect her son.

The Next Day – The World of Fae

"Oh, well this is unexpected." Tatiana said as she stared at the teen. The physical changes had happened within minutes of Allen entering the fae world.

His body was now short and had a very rabbit-like appearance, save for a long sturdy tail, horizontally slanted pupils, carnivorous teeth and long human-like hair; which is snow-white, the sides of the bangs going down to his shoulders. In contrast to the white fur covers the rest of his body, with gray covering the insides of his ears and belly. He now had two thick whiskers protruding sideways with his other animal traits include a cat-like mouth with little fangs, silver-grey eyes with horizontal oval shaped pupils similar to a goat's and erect bunny ears. His fingers being rather stubby.

"So cute and fluffy!" Ariel exclaimed hugging the teen while Eruka felt his ears.

"Wow, this feels good." The witch said while sniffing him a bit. "Candy, honey, and cake…you smell sweet." She buried her face in his fur much to the teen's dismay.

'Chise, it looks like your son is much more special than I thought, it'll be really hard to let him go!'

Chapter 4 End

AN: Allen's fae form resembles Nanachi from Made in Abyss.


End file.
